


stuck

by bartcnwinterhawk



Category: Marvel
Genre: Clint Barton Is a Good Bro, Deaf Clint Barton, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is a Mess, Trans Clint Barton, Trans Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:35:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29155947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bartcnwinterhawk/pseuds/bartcnwinterhawk
Summary: Peter Parker needs help, but there's only one person he trusts.idk i suck at summaries but basically it's cute kinda
Relationships: Clint Barton & Peter Parker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 56





	stuck

‘Peter,’ Clint paused, pressing his ear up against the bathroom door, ‘hiya bud can I come in?” 

The blond man was slightly out of breath, he had rushed to change into a large jumper, having had no time to put his binder on, the minute he received the distress message from FRIDAY. 

“Yeah.” Peter sighed heavily, he would have preferred to have said no, but he that it in his current state, that wasn’t an option. 

Peter stood awkwardly in the middle of his bathroom in front of the mirror. His clothes had been flung on the floor and know he was wearing his pyjama bottoms, and his binder, which was half on, half off. 

His arms were stuck in it, and he looked in pain. 

“You know you’re supposed to pull it from the back.’ Clint chuckled, trying to calm Peter from his panicked state. 

Being gentle, Clint helped finally pull off Peter’s binder with ease. The boy breathed a deep breath of relief, finally able to feel his lungs. 

“Hmmm that doesn’t look good.” Clint frowned, looking at his ribs. 

“What doesn’t look good?” Peter asked as he tried to look at his reflection in the mirror to see what was wrong, although he had a feeling that he already knew. 

“Bruised ribs, you couldn’t feel it?”

“Well, I could, but it didn’t feel that bad.”

Peter stood still, covering his chest with his arms as Clint’s fingers brushed against his ribs. The archer pulled away as Peter took in a sharp breath. 

“You better not have been wearing this out on patrol.” Clint said firmly, after the realisation hit him that Peter had only returned to the compound a couple hours ago. “You know how dangerous that is.” 

“No, no I haven’t. It hurt him to lie. 

Clint raised his eyebrow in suspicion. It was impossible to lie to a superspy. 

“My, um my suit it doesn’t have any kind of compression,” Peter admitted, “and you know I’m, I’m spiderman, man,” he repeated. He sighed as he went to carry on talking. “And well I can’t tell Mr Stark, I can’t not yet.” The sound of panic rose in the young boy’s voice. 

“C’mere bud.” Clint passed Peter his sweatshirt from off the floor, and then he pulled him in to a hug, careful not to hold him too tight. 

Clint stood still as he embraced him, letting Peter cry into his chest.

“It’s ok if you don’t want to tell Tony yet, but he will be so supportive when you do, he was more than happy to help me with anything and everything when I told him.” Clint reminded Peter, having told him this a million times before.

“I’m sorry.” Peter said, his voice hoarse from crying. 

“Don’t apologise kid, we just have to figure out a way for you to be safe.” Peter nodded against him, still upset. 

“it’s late you need to get some sleep, a spiderman needs his rest after a long evening of patrolling.” Clint ruffled up his hair as the two of them looked at one another in the mirror, he was glad to see a small smile on Peter’s lips.

Clint followed Peter out of the bathroom and into his bedroom, he sat at the foot of Peter’s bed which Peter was now comfortably wrapped up in. 

“Unless you want to see Bruce or Cho, I suggest you don’t bind for a few days.” Clint said with a sorry look, knowing Peter would hate that idea. 

“But Clint,”

“No but’s,” Clint interrupted, “it’s the best for you, you need to let them heal of next time it’ll be much worse than some bruising. 

Peter looked visibly upset but he knew that he should listen to the older man. 

“I’ll bring you some of my hoodies in the morning,” the collection of thick, too big hoodies, would be enough for Peter to hide beneath, “and if you would rather just stay in your room all weekend, me and Buck will come hang out with you.”

“Thanks Clint, I really do appreciate it.”

“I know you do kiddo, but now I think you need to sleep.” Clint got up from the kid’s bed, he smiled and turned off the bedroom light before heading out.

**Author's Note:**

> trans peter has quickly become a comfort character/headcanon for me  
> like he just makes me feel safe and valid so in honour of that i wrote a shitty fan fic lol


End file.
